


Não apenas um filho

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Shotacon, underage love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ele se aproximou de Kagari querendo ser como um pai, mas o menino começou a vê-lo como algo a mais... E aos poucos...Ele percebeu que talvez também o visse de um jeito diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não apenas um filho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaoriMori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/gifts).



Dera voltas naquele quarto o dia inteiro, o rosto dele não lhe saía da cabeça, tentava desde aquela noite explicar o comportamento do menor, mas acima de tudo reprimir o próprio.

Oh, ele era da velha guarda, antes de toda aquela tecnologia. Na época dele aquele tipo de comportamento era justificado com abusos! Mas os pais não tinham abusado dele, disso tinha certeza, a matiz deles era clara demais para isso e não havia nenhum caso na sessão de contenção também, então ele podia concluir que o menino não tinha passado por isso, afinal a vida dele se resumira em três locais. A casa, a unidade de contenção, e a central. Tudo bem, a escola também, procurara por lá, porém não encontrara nada.

Bufou. Não era o que devia acontecer, aquilo não era normal, mas... Mas o garoto não era uma criança normal. E não era uma criança de sua época, porque no seu tempo uma criança de cinco anos nunca seria detida pelo resto da vida, como uma condenada, sem ter feito nada de errado, não havia casos disso até o sistema Sibyl. E por isso o ruivo crescera rápido demais, amadurecera demais. Ele estava com dez anos... E já tinha aqueles desejos e falava deles como um adulto!

_Ele tinha idade para ser seu filho._

Esmurrou uma parede e voltou-se para a mesa servindo-se de uma dose. Lembrava-se de quando o menino o beijara, da mão dele em seu peito. Oh, ele mesmo teria nojo disso se ouvisse alguém falar tal coisa em outra situação! Se ele não tivesse presenciado... Acharia que era um aliciador. Ele era o adulto, ele que deveria dar limites na relação, era sua responsabilidade pará-lo! Mas o jeito como ele parecia magoado quando tentou fazê-lo...

Era um mole, não conseguia fazer algo que parecesse magoá-lo, mesmo sabendo que com todo aquele comportamento de adulto no fundo ele não passava de uma criança. Uma criança que não tinha limites, que não tinha um pai.

\- Eu deveria ter sido como um pai pra ele.

Murmurou, sentado no sofá, a cabeça baixa. Sabia que não era pai dele, mas era o tipo de figura que tentara ser, mas o menino já deixara claro que não era assim que o via. Oh, deus como ele lhe via?!

E esse não era o maior problema. Podia ter sido Kagari quem começara, mas... Ele retribuíra, e por mais do que uma simples incapacidade de negar algo a ele. Sentira o peito quente, um carinho diferente que sabia que já vinha sentindo há um tempo. Não era o mesmo que sentia por Ginoza, por mais que tentasse se convencer disso, e tentava porque sabia que era errado, ou fora isso que haviam lhe dito.

As costas caíram contra o sofá, encarando o teto e depois... A pintura de sua esposa e Ginoza. O que Gino-chan pensaria se soubesse dessa situação? Se ele já achava que era um monstro... Cavaria sua própria cova se o deixasse saber disso. Encarou os olhos da esposa.

\- O que você pensaria de mim?

Ela que sempre lhe apoiara... Teria nojo de si também? Sorriu amargo. Se ao menos pudesse ouvi-la... Porém no fim era bom que ela não estivesse ali para viver aquilo, para ve-lo como um pervertido aliciador. O sorriso do ruivo entrou na sua cabeça enquanto a observava frustrado, jogou o copo contra a parede, ouvindo-o quebrar, irritado.

Não evitara Kagari, mas não sabia tocar no assunto com ele, passou bastante tempo pensando. Estava mesmo errado em se deixar levar por ele? Mesmo que não fosse contra a vontade dele? Porque o ruivo mesmo dizia que não era uma criança comum, e não era. Era muito mais duro e diferente de uma criança normal, ele via a malícia do mundo. Não fora isso o que o denunciara ao Sibyl? Kagari via essa malícia desde os cinco anos e a absorvera, sabia lidar com ela, talvez chegasse a gostar dela e isso assustava o mais velho. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza... O menino tinha toda a noção do que fazia e o mínimo que devia a ele... Era respeitar esse fato.

Disse isso para si várias vezes antes de realmente convencer-se de que era o certo, levar os desejos dele em consideração ao invés de descarta-los como se ele não fosse inteligente o bastante para ter o direito de senti-los. Ele era e o trataria como merecia ser tratado.

Precisou de mais dias ainda para se convencer de ir em frente com aquilo e colocar tudo a panos limpos, porque simplesmente não podiam evitar o assunto para sempre e não ia deixar Kagari ter outras daquelas atitudes antes de conversarem sobre isso. Também não foi fácil admitir para si mesmo que Kagari deixara de ser apenas um filho, que era muito mais agora. Não era algo simples aceitar essa transformação, se pudesse ter evitado tais sentimentos, evitaria. Mas amor não era bem uma escolha.

Não podia dizer que aquela conversa fora o primeiro passo para a situação que se encontrava agora, ah não, o primeiro passo fora dado há muito tempo, mas ela com certeza fora decisiva. Às vezes ainda se sentia culpado, mas ver o sorriso dele depois de uma noite, ou simplesmente quando entrava na sala da divisão... Isso apagava qualquer culpa que pudesse ter.

Por isso ele aguentou quando o filho descobriu, quando ele cuspiu todas aquelas palavras em si. Ele não estava errado, a única hora em que o revidou foi quando ele lhe acusou de se aproveitar do menor e só porque aquilo era a única inverdade na situação inteira. Ouviu-o gritar que aquilo não continuaria, que quando chegasse ao ouvido da diretora, ele voltaria para o confinamento. Bom... O que podia fazer? Não poderia impedir o filho de dedurá-lo e se encarassem dessa forma... Era decisão da diretoria. É claro, ainda tentou convencê-lo a não lhe dedurar, mas no fim não achava que o mais novo visse alguma autoridade nele depois de tudo.

Uma semana se passou e nada lhe foi feito, também não tocou no assunto com Ginoza, ele tampouco parecia a fim de falar sobre aquilo, agia como se nada houvesse acontecido, concluiu que, qualquer que fosse o motivo... O moreno não chegaria a dedurar o próprio pai daquele jeito. Sorriu amargo ao pensar dessa forma, porque o filho ainda achava que era um abusador.

Mas tinha de deixar o amargor de lado. Aquele era um dia especial, um dia para sorrisos de verdade. Quando o expediente acabou foi tomar um banho, pegando uma vasilha com um bolo de chocolate confeitado que ele mesmo fizera e também um ursinho de pelúcia que segurava um coração. Ele até preferia convidar outras pessoas para a festa de Kagari, mas o menino deixava claro que não gostava daquilo. Escondeu o urso atrás das costas após bater na porta dele. Os olhos do pequeno brilharam com o bolo de chocolate quando o viu, pegando-o de suas mãos e correndo para coloca-lo na mesa, voltando depois para abraça-lo.

\- Você está com cheiro de bebida! – Ele acusou, repreensivo. Não contara sobre Ginoza a ele e aparentemente nem o filho.

\- Me desculpe por isso. – Viu-o se afastar, lhe observando com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Quer pegar um pouco pra beber aqui? – Porque o menor o repreendia apenas por achar que escondia algo dele, não via a bebida como um problema mesmo, mas ainda assim negou com a cabeça, não era dia para se embebedar.

\- Trouxe uma coisa pra você. – Lhe estendeu o urso e viu-o corar, sem jeito. Não era a primeira vez que dava a ele um urso, mas era a primeira que o fazia em um tipo de gesto romântico e ele parecia não saber como reagir ao presente inusitado, corando. Achava-o fofo.

\- P... Por que tá me dando isso? – Obviamente não parecia um simples presente de aniversário.

\- Porque... – Abaixou-se para ficar na altura dele. – Hoje foi a primeira vez em que você me beijou.

Sorriu de leve quando o viu aceitar o urso. Gostava de vê-lo contente com brinquedos, porque por mais que ele já não fosse apenas um filho para si, ainda com o envolvimento romântico que tinham e com o fato da infância dele ter sido roubada pelo sistema... Kagari ainda era sua pequena criança. Amava uma criança, mas estava tudo bem, porque fora ele quem começara a lhe amar primeiro.


End file.
